User talk:Jspyster1
Archives *Archive 1 *Archive 2 Thank You. Jspyster1, I am deeply honored by your decision to make me an Admin here on the Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki. Thank you for the kind words you left on my talk page. I can't believe that I've been around this Wiki since December as an unregistered contributor and a member since Feb. 27 and I've already been entrusted with this honorable volunteer effort serving as an Admin. Thank you so much. My administrative efforts will mainly focus on undoing vandalism and grammatically cleaning up comments and pages. If there is anything you'd particularly like me to focus on, please tell me. I have some administrative experience as being one of the founding administrators for The Ed Zone. I still might have some to learn, but I think I can help you manage this Wiki. Thanks once again, You've Been Invited You've been invited to my wiki. ededdneddyrocks.wikia.com. -Ruin Cireela Spanish Hey, Jspyster1. Real quickly, but someone left a message on my talk page in Spanish. I'm not really that good in Spanish, and I was hoping maybe you were. Anyway I could respond to the message in English? Thanks. Oh sorry, can you delete those blogs and the award so I can earn it fairly. No problem. I actually got a friend at the Earth 2 Edd forums to help, and he did. Now, I just have to figure out how to respond to him. Thanks again, though. Two Pages for One Episode Hello, Jspyster1. I just noticed that there are two pages for the episode "All Eds are Off." One is here and the other is here. We'll need to delete one of them, preferably keeping the one with more information. If there is some information on the one that we will delete that the other is lacking, we can copy/paste it. Let me know what you'd like to do. Best regards, Spanish EEnE Wiki Hello, Jspyster1. It seems a Spanish Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki has started up, and I think it might be a good idea to provide a link to it on the main page of this Wiki so Spanish users know where to go. Let me know what you think. Also, good work on the Minor Characters page. I think that's much more efficient than having a bunch of separate articles for the minor characters. Thanks for your hard work. Will You be My Friend I'm trying to get the 10 friends award. Will you be my friend? Great News Jspyster1, I finally found it. Some idiot posted A Fistful of Ed video on the If it Smells like and Ed episode page. I found video on youtube and replaced it. - User:Ruin Cireela Can you Consider Making me an Admin *I am loyal. *I never vandalize. *I have edited all the episodes at least once. I was wondering if you could consider me. Redirects Hello, Jspyster1. Like you asked, I redirected the pages of the small stores seen in the background in some episodes to the Peach Creek page. Let me know if there's anything else you'd like me to do. Question-Icon? When I go to ed.wikia.com, I always see a piture of Ed next to the url. (I am using internet explorer.) How do admins put that up there. Excuse me Can we create articles for the actors of this show? Or should we just have the crew members with no actors? Zap Spit it out! 00:20, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Some weird anonymonus user is messing up random quotes. Fix them please. Zap Spit it out! 21:22, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Calling All Templates Hi, I just started my own Ed edd n eddy Wiki (ededdneddyrocks.wikia.com) and I was wondering if you could give me a list of every single template on this site. Kirkland22's idea was helpful, but only had a few templates. No offence. Could you give me a list of them? Vandalism! Some commenter is doing vandalism on their comments! Stop him! Zap Spit it out! 17:48, May 30, 2010 (UTC) All taken care of. - So can you consider me for Adminship? I'm really don''t need to be a b'crat.'' Heck, I've edited every episode at least twice. I've found video for episodes that didn't have it. I found video for EEnE Big Picture Show twice. I made and recorded the Pig Noise on the Wilfred page. I was wondering if you would consider me for adminship. If you do can you please leave me a messege on my talk page. Thank you. Ban Jspyster1: I had to ban this user for one week after he failed to heed my clear warnings. I had to revert dozens of edits by this user, most of his edits replaced correct words with incorrect words, and he did not stop when he was warned. If you have a problem with this one-week ban, or feel that it should be extended, please tell me. Once again, I am deeply saddened to perform my first ban on a user, but I felt this one was necessary. Hi, u gave a request 4 me 2 join Ed, Edd n Eddy wiki because I changed something in the Awards section (i think thats wat its called). I just need 2 know cuz u might have emailed the wrong person( though i doubt it, cuz i LOVE Ed, Edd n Eddy and i go to this site almost ALL the time.) Thanks! How did you get a status bar? Do you always sa your offline and writing fanfiction? Hey, can you protect my user page for me. Oh okay. Can you tell me how you deleted the home page for your account? How did you get the slide show under the menu bar? On a user they have tabs which are: My Home User page Talk page Blog Followed pages Contributions . How did you delete your My Home page. Now I see. One user can't see another user's home page. You wouldn't happen to know a place where I can see all the templates on this Wiki. I Wanna Prove Mysleft to You Jpsyster1, what can I do for you to consider me for adminship. Please write back. Thank You very much. :) myededdeddy.wikia.com Thx jypster. You can be an admin but i am a little kid and when you mean hire someone does that mean i have to pay them. I also deleted the episode list because i was copied all the episode bios from wikipedia and i did not want to be sewed. Tank you. With your help my wiki can become popular Achievement Awards So this is actually meant to be a game type thing, and the old awards are for edits you've completed in the past. This is something where everyone starts with a clean slate, because if everyone started with awards for all the things they've done in the past, it wouldn't be much fun for new folks trying to get in on the action. Hope that makes sense, Sena 23:49, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :no problem, lots of people have that question, I just want to make sure no one gets bad feelings about them...they're really fun, and you can even make them customized with pictures and such, so they're really extra cool...you'll have to let me know what you guys think about them after you've played around a bit! Sena 23:53, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : :I'm dropping out of awards because of what I did. Very sorry and won't happen again. I think this will make my time to becoming an admin about 2 months longer, but I want trust and friends _ not awards. Awards issues Jspyster1 I sent this to Kirkland and thought you might want to hear my ideas as well... I understand that it's not at all fun when people cheat the award system, but I am glad that the person apologized. There isn't a way to take points away from people because we don't want there to be away for some mean person to go in and ruin the fun for everyone. I would say that you did the right thing, where in instances like this, you should go to the person who is cheating and just let them know that you know they aren't trying to be hurtful, and that they're just really excited about awards, but that it isn't fair to everyone else, and if they could please play the game properly you would appreciate it. Also, I would let that person know that since they broke the rules, they have to make it up by being extra diligent about helping out around the wiki. Maybe they could be part of the team that cleans up spam, or their job could be to chat with new users and let them know about the awards and that the people on the wiki welcome them to join in the fun, but cheating the game ruins it for everyone...something like that...like, community service...what do you think? Sena 17:37, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Sup. Sup Jypster1 im also goin to be part of this wiki to help out Awards You guys know you can make the awards custom right? I mean you can change the pictures in them so that they're 100% Ed, Edd n Eddy...all you have to do is go here http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AchievementsCustomize and then upload some pics from the show. Just thought I'd mention it, might make the game more fun. How are you guys liking them so far? Cheers, Sena 03:28, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :I did the first one just so you could see what it might look like Sena 03:31, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: article comments on Fanon wiki They should be live, go check it out and let me know if you don't see them! Sena 04:03, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Heh Jspyster1 Just thought I dropped by to say hi! Hey Jspyster1, do you think my fanfictions are okay. They are Hega, Hebazhu, n Honga, and Ad Ab, n Abraham. [user page [.|DogDays124.]] Congrats Congrats on 7,000 edits. Quite an accomplishment. - Do you know how to remove the previous section out of the Episode Template? (I don't want to change it, I just want to do it for the first episode on my Ed Edd n Eddy Wiki.) Anyway, I you find a way to get rid of it with out there being a gaping hole, tweet tweet me. --[[User:Ruin Cireela|''R]][[User:Ruin Cireela|u'']]''i''[[User:Jspyster1|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a]][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 03:09, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but can you make one like this or tell me the coding for my Wiki. Here is what I would want it to look like if you can tell me the coding: Plagiarism Reply Jspyster1: I'm terribly sorry to hear about this incident of plagiarism, I wish there was something useful I could do about it. If you are completely sure that this user is directly copying from you, you should report him and his story to the FF.Net staff. I haven't had to do that before, but perhaps there's a way. I wonder if the same thing has happened to one of my fanfics, I haven't checked many other stories at FF.Net in a while. I hate it when people copy from another's work without first seeking permission. I wish you good luck, and hopefully this problem can be rectified. If you need it, I will support you in the case, because I just took a look for myself, and I can definitely tell that some of the content was copied from your fanfic. Sorry to be off topic, but you're doing good on the Wiki Achievements. Keep it up! A Friend in Me I want to know if you want to be friends. BTW ROCK ON!!!!! My user name is Edzilla'sSonEdasaurus. Help how do i copy the top friends box? BTW i learned what ROTFLOL means. Check It Out Search the wiki for "Ed Alba" and see what i made! Are you a boy? King Eddy Hi Jspyster, I was wondering if I can create an article. It would be one of Eddy's egos. I think "King Eddy" would be a good article, and I know he called himself "King Eddy ''''really once ''in "For the Ed, by the Ed", but you know how Eddy is, he leads The Eds, thinks he rules the cul-de-sac, acts like a king with power and money, and is full of himself. But it's up to you. By the way, thanks for the cool page layout and awards and I was wondering how to send friend requests. -Thanks NYYankees333 04:41, June 24, 2010 (UTC)